


Renewal

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, the robe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: No matter what else is going on in their lives, sometimes Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren just need each other.





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> This is _another_ robefic. Pure fluff this time.

Somehow, he never realizes how tense he is until Kylo is there and he finally starts to relax. As Kylo sweeps through the door and it swishes closed behind him, Armitage feels a tightness between his shoulderblades begin to loosen, and he drops shoulders he hadn’t realized were raised in effort to help it along.

“How was your flight?” he asks, and when Kylo turns back to look at him he throws his arms around his neck and melts into his body.

“Long,” Kylo says. “Boring.” His arms come up around Armitage’s waist and back, thick fingers pressing in gently. “Something’s happened.”

“Yes,” Armitage confirms, turning his head so he can rest his temple against Kylo’s shoulder. “There should have been no evidence—indeed, there is no evidence—yet somehow Captain Cardinal has learned the truth behind Brendol’s death.”

Kylo embraces Armitage more tightly. “I can take care of it.”

“No need.” Armitage sighs and closes his eyes, reveling in the feel of Kylo’s body against his, the familiar heartbeat thrumming steady and strong, soothing. “He’s bound to confront Phasma, and when he does, she’ll clean up her mess.”

Armitage is sure Kylo would prefer to handle things himself, but that’s not what Armitage wants. That’s not what’s important right now. “Kylo,” he says quietly, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Kylo lets out a long breath as if forcing himself to shelve the issue of Captain Cardinal. He stoops a bit to scoop Armitage up in his arms. “Me too,” he says, and then he carries Armitage to the bedroom.

“Do you want to wear this to bed?” Kylo asks as he comes to a stop alongside the bed, plucking at the black silk robe Armitage is wearing with the fingertips at his shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter,” Armitage says.

“Is it new?”

Armitage ducks his head. “Yes. Do you like it?”

Kylo lets out what might be a laugh; it’s hard to tell through the blasted helmet. Armitage should have given him a chance to take it off. He lets go of Kylo’s neck to rectify the situation, and Kylo lets him tug the helmet gently away and drop it to the floor.

“I like it very much,” Kylo says, gazing at Armitage with those intent, rich brown eyes, and Armitage has to look away, biting his lip.

“I’ll leave it on, then,” he says, muffled against Kylo’s shoulder.

Kylo chuckles and tips his head down to nip along Armitage’s neck; Armitage squeals and clutches at his back. Then Kylo is bending to lay him down on the bed. “Get in here,” Armitage says as he settles, pulling the covers up to his shoulders, and Kylo quickly strips down to his undershirt and drawers and slides in next to him.

Armitage plasters himself to Kylo’s side, pillowing his head on Kylo’s arm, wrapping his own arm firmly around Kylo’s waist, and weaving a leg between his. “Mine,” he says, and then he stretches forward to kiss Kylo’s jaw.

“Yours,” Kylo agrees, pulling Armitage as close as is physically possible. He lets out a long, contented sigh that tells Armitage he is starting to relax, too.

“How have things been?” Armitage asks, closing his eyes and letting his fingers drift along Kylo’s side.

“Busy,” Kylo says. “I may have a new lead.”

“A new lead,” Armitage repeats.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo says preemptively.

Armitage sighs and squeezes him tight. “No, don’t apologize; it’s for the good of the Order that you find Skywalker. Any sacrifice is worth that end.”

Kylo kisses Armitage’s hair. “I know,” he says. “But—”

“Don’t say anything else,” Armitage interrupts quickly. “Not another word.”

They’re silent for several minutes, holding one another. Kylo’s steady breathing begins to lull Armitage into a warm, comfortable doze; he murmurs affectionate nonsense into Kylo’s neck, punctuating it with kisses, in effort not to fall asleep entirely. Kylo’s fingers move lazily up and down Armitage’s hip, sliding along the silk of the robe.

“I assume you’ll need to leave after the assembly,” Armitage says at last.

Kylo sighs. “I can’t come to the assembly at all.”

“Kylo.” Suddenly alert, Armitage raises off the bed onto his elbow and gives Kylo a keen look. “You’re not supposed to be here, are you?”

“It’s all right,” Kylo says, eyes shifty. “It’s on the way.”

“ _Kylo_.”

“Armitage,” Kylo answers, his voice low and desperate, and then he’s rolling forward onto his side to pull Armitage tight against his chest. “I need this,” he says quietly. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

At that, Armitage gives in. “I need it too,” he says, curling his fingers into Kylo’s shirt. “I wish you could stay.”

Kylo lets out a frustrated cry, arm muscles clenching and squeezing Armitage hard. Armitage raises his head; his own arms are trapped against Kylo’s body, so he can’t physically direct Kylo’s lips to his own, but a quick look into Kylo’s eyes is all it takes. Kylo sighs and groans into the kiss, relaxing his death grip.

Armitage is now free enough to slip a hand down between their bodies and find Kylo’s cock, which at the moment curls soft against his belly. “Let me make you feel good,” Armitage murmurs, pinching lightly at the head, and Kylo groans again.

Armitage rolls Kylo back onto his back, climbing up to straddle him. He tugs Kylo’s drawers down below his balls and then settles onto Kylo’s thighs, licking his palm and taking Kylo in hand.

Kylo’s hands come up to fist in his own hair. “Fuck, Armitage,” he says, and in moments he’s fully hard. “I need you.”

“And I need you,” Armitage says, feeling a bit heady. Kylo’s shirt is rucked up to reveal a sliver of tight, muscular stomach, and Armitage leans forward to shove it higher with his free hand as he steadily works Kylo’s cock with the other. “You’re so beautiful, Kylo,” he says, “and so powerful and strong, and so—” He breaks off, his eyes burning.

“I love you,” Kylo gasps out, gazing up at him as though Armitage has just given him everything: Skywalker, his revenge, perhaps a deeper connection to the Dark Side. If only Armitage could do any of those things.

“I love you,” Armitage says thickly, wishing it were enough, knowing but still not quite believing that for Kylo, it is.

Blinking back ridiculous, pointless tears, Armitage shuffles down Kylo’s legs and leans in to taste him. Kylo’s hips twitch with the effort of not bucking up into Armitage’s mouth, and Armitage decides he won’t tease, not now. He draws a long breath and takes Kylo deep, all the way into his throat.

It doesn’t take long, with Armitage drawing off and swallowing him back down, tongue fluttering against Kylo’s length, lips tight around him. Kylo suddenly shouts, flinging an arm over his eyes as his hips spasm off the bed, and Armitage sucks him dry, leaving him shuddering.

Armitage crawls back up Kylo’s body, leaning over him for a kiss. Kylo blinks up at him, slow, sated, his lips curved up into that small, blissful smile that only Armitage gets to see. Big hands slide up Armitage’s legs and under the robe to settle on his hips. “You look so good like this,” Kylo says, and he sounds relaxed, restored, and Armitage’s heart flutters. “Get up here.”

“Are you sure—” Armitage tries to ask, thinking of the time, of duty, but Kylo grabs him by the waist and pulls him forward.

“Yes,” Kylo says firmly. “Now turn around. And leave the robe on.”

Armitage clambers the rest of the way up the bed, then turns to settle a knee on either side of Kylo’s chest, legs hooked under his arms. Untying the sash at his waist, he flips the back of the robe up so that it billows out and then settles over Kylo’s head, out of the way. Kylo’s hands roam up Armitage’s bare stomach and chest until they find his nipples; he squeezes them gently just as his tongue flicks its way across Armitage’s rim.

Armitage jolts, letting out a yelp, and Kylo hums in amusement against him. His breath is hot and moist, and Armitage clenches against nothing, trembling. “Shit,” he says. Kylo’s wonderful nose is rubbing along him now, chased by his clever tongue, and Armitage squirms at the stimulation, perfect yet not enough at the same time.

“Mmmf,” Kylo says, almost certainly an order like “Hold still,” but it’s completely unintelligible with his face pressed into Armitage’s arse. One hand moves from Armitage’s chest to settle on his hip, gripping tight, and the other pinches his nipple.

Armitage twitches and shakes above Kylo as his entrance is teased, Kylo’s tongue lapping over it again and again, probing gently and then flicking away. He doesn’t want it to end. He wants Kylo to eat him out forever. “Stay,” he pants stupidly, reaching back beneath the robe to comb his fingers into Kylo’s hair. “Stay.”

Kylo laughs—and then he’s pushing his tongue inside, and Armitage can’t help a loud, long moan. He rocks back against Kylo’s face, holding him by the hair, and Kylo stabs his tongue deep inside and swirls it, and he’s so  _good_ at this and Armitage can’t  _stand_ it. He’s shaking, legs in danger of giving out, cock engorged, balls tightening, and then Kylo is touching him everywhere, he’s using the Force, he’s tweaking Armitage’s nipples and ghosting hot breath along his neck and stroking his inner thighs and pulling his arse cheeks apart and massaging his balls and teasing his cock, swirling around the head and fluttering down the length, and the real touches are still there too, searing hand upon his hip, other hand digging fingers into his chest, lips and tongue assaulting his hole, and then the gentle touch on his cock becomes a squeeze and everything goes white and he comes with a sharp cry.

Everything is a haze as Armitage collapses next to Kylo, breath coming hard, electric aftershocks twitching his fingers and toes and cock. The robe is now unpleasantly hot but he can’t will himself to try and fight his way out of it, can’t will himself to move at all.

He must fall asleep, because the next thing he knows, he is naked beneath the covers, eyes blinking open as Kylo stirs beside him. The mattress dips as Kylo sits up and throws his legs over the side of the bed.

“It’s time,” Kylo says regretfully.

“It’s past time,” Armitage corrects him, but it’s hardly a reproach. “Fuck, Kylo, I love you.” He reaches for him, irrationally afraid he’ll never touch him again. Kylo twists at the waist and leans back to embrace him, burying his face in Armitage’s neck. “I missed you,” Armitage whispers. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Kylo snuffles into Armitage’s shoulder. “I always miss you.”

Armitage forces himself to withdraw, folding his arms across his chest. “Go,” he says.

“I love you,” Kylo says, looking conflicted.

“Go,” Armitage repeats. “Complete your mission. And—and come back to me.”

Kylo kisses him hard. “I will,” he says. “I will. I always will.”

Then, too soon, he’s gone.

Armitage gathers the robe back around himself and closes his eyes, curling into a ball at the center of a suddenly overlarge bed.


End file.
